Love's Confession
by Black Rose Of Destiny
Summary: Kagome wakes up next to InuYasha on her 17th birthday with no memory of what happened. Better summary inside.
1. Wake Up

Love's Confession

Yay my first InuYasha fanfic! This is something I wrote a very long time ago in one of my less impressive journals. Ok so the plot of this story is its Kagome's 17th birthday, but in the two years that it all started a lot has changed. Just to clear something up Sango is pregnant with guess who? Miroku's baby! YAY! Anyways InuYasha's character is a lot of times OOC because I did write this before I got a better feel for the show and characters. Oh and in the journal I did this in I had scratched through a lot of things that changes as I got older and started to like different things, I'll put a little list of things that other things used to be at the end of the chapter just for fun, and to let people see how many times my mind changes things. NOW! On to the story!

Oh WAIT! Here's the key:

Flash back

_People's thoughts_

Music

Author's Notes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Wake Up!

Kagome woke up to a sore back, a sore head, a sore everything. When she looked around she noticed she was in the forest. All of a sudden she felt something brush against her side. When she looked over she saw InuYasha sleeping peacefully. Kagome at her party, eating a strange tasting fruit, kissing InuYasha She rubbed her throbbing head "What happened last night?" When she tried to get up something grabbed her arm, it was InuYasha probably reacting to the sudden cold next to him. As she tried to wriggle from his grip the blanket around her fell and she realized that both she and InuYasha were naked. Luckily there was no else seemed to be around. She quickly snatched the blanket and wrapped it around her turning her back to InuYasha. He soon woke up due to the fact of the biting wind that whipped around him. He looked around to see Kagome's bare back facing him, scratch marks all down her back. Oh that just reminded me of that Buck Cherry song He reached out to touch one, expecting to have memories come flooding back into his mind, but none came. Kagome felt his clawed digit touch her back causing her to flinch. InuYasha pulled his arm back not wanting to earn a "sitting".

One day earlier.

"WOW! Thanks mom!" Kagome said happily as she opened the presents her family had bought her. Her little brother Sota had gotten her a new portable CD player with built in speakers. Her mom had gotten her a beautiful perfume bottle that was supposedly made from a rare crystal and diamond blend. And her grandpa had gotten her a dried kelpie skin for protection.

"I'm glad you like it, honey," her mom said.

"Well, I guess I better be heading to the feudal era, I haven't been there in a week, InuYasha came here fuming at the mouth," Kagome said as she packed her huge yellow back pack and slung it over her shoulder, she was actually amazed how much upper body strength she had gain just by carrying this huge backpack back and forth.

"Bye Sis," Sota said as he waved from the door like he had so many times before. Sota had grown a lot over those two years, he had become lankier and his hair was shaggy and framed his face. "Good luck," he said as he say her disappear into the well house. "Be safe…"

Meanwhile in the feudal era Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were busy crudely wrapping her presents. They were surprised when Kagome said that people in her time covered their gifts in brightly coloured paper and ribbon. They hadn't gone over that the last time it was Kagome's birthday because she spent that whole month in her time taking "exams." Sango, upon finishing wrapping the gift in a dyed sheep skin sat up straight causing her belly to really stick out.

Shippo had been so excited about a baby coming that every time Sango would say the baby kicked he would jump on her belly to feel, of course it was much harder now to jump onto any ones shoulders any more considering that he had grown at least three and a half feet taller plus he had shed his orange hair, which now came in a rich deep brown, what he claimed was his "mature coat". He was quite handsome instead of the cute he used to be. Demons age differently than humans so he probably aged about nine years in demon for our two human years

Miroku and Sango hadn't changed much in appearance except that Miroku's dragon tail had grown a few inches and Sango's belly had expanded a good ten inches to accommodate the little life form growing within her womb.

None of them had seem InuYasha since yesterday night, Miroku and Sango had a feeling that he was getting her a gift but Shippo was positive that he was some where sulking because once Kagome returned the jewel hunt wouldn't begin for another day. Out of no where InuYasha appeared with his hand hidden in his fire rat.

"Whatcha got there InuYasha?" Shippo asked standing up from his sitting position.

"_It's funny how much of InuYasha's personality he's picked up" _Sango thought as she watched Shippo try to take what ever it was from InuYasha.

"Nothing, leave me alone, runt!" InuYasha yelled at him punching him in the head, but after two years of it, it no longer affected him but it made InuYasha feel better.

"Fine, geez just trying to have some fun," Shippo said scratching is head and returned to his spot on the ground next to Sango. "So when is she gonna get here?"

"It better be soon, that wench spent a whole week in her time!" InuYasha fumed but underneath he was worried about her.

"Well that's nothing compared to the two and a half months she spent there when she had to have her operation, what was it for again?" Sango asked her hand on her chin "Apendouis?"

"Appendicitis," Miroku answered as he finished tying the bow on his gift to Kagome. He was really proud of him self for what he got her, he had spent the whole week witling it.

They all began to talk amongst themselves waiting for Kagome to come. Suddenly without warning singing came from the vicinity of the well. InuYasha jumped up and head that way with Miroku and Shippo helping Sango to her up.

As InuYasha came closer to the well he could distinguish who was singing and what they were singing.

"It's been one week since you looked at, cocked your head to side and said I'm angry, five days since you laughed at me saying get back together come back and see me, three days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry" Kagome emerged from the well with her eyes closed, head bobbing and humming. InuYasha couldn't help but smile as Kagome climbed up oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

She stood there and brushed off her skirt, opened her eyes, and turned a deep shade of red when she realized that everyone was staring at her. She removed her bulky head phones from her head where they rested on her shoulders. Kagome herself had changed, her hair was much longer and pulled back into a side swept ponytail and had blood red tips which caused every one at school to wonder what had happened when she knew the real reason was that they had become stained with InuYasha and Shippo's blood after a nasty encounter with Naraku.

Every one was wearing a smile except InuYasha who was wearing one of his trade mark scowls.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku yelled while InuYasha simply mumbled it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOO! Yeppers that's chapter one. Basically just getting the story set up and character appearances and what not. Ok the whole list of things I'm too lazy to do it but there is something I wanna ask. I have a good amount of story ideas that I wanna find out what people think about them and the most liked one I'll turn into a story and if you wanna use any I'll let you if you ask me and tell me where you plan to go with it. Here they are:

Idea 1: Opposite-On their travel's the group comes across another group just like them but this new group is American and opposite genders than the original group.

Idea 2: Control-The gang comes across a girl who can control water and takes over InuYasha's body by having him drink her in her water form. Soon she takes over his mind but will the gang find out before it is too late?

Idea 3: Parallel Mind- Kagome goes into a coma like state while in the feudal era where she dreams that the roles of humans and demons are reversed and humans are the ones who become extinct.

Idea 3: Bracelets- When a series of events causes InuYasha to accidentally break every one of Kagome's jelly bracelets she has to find away around the things she should have to do because of it. –Intended to be a comedy rated teen, so no sex but plenty of sexuality.

So there they are, please review, I would be most gracious! bows


	2. Flash Back

Hello, here be another chapter. Things happen, babies born, babies conceived, things like that, plus to clear something up time in this story is kinda moving really fast basically so I can fit everything I need to in a short time like things I'll explain later because if I talk about it now it will ruin the chapter. Any ways on with the chapter!

Here's the key:

_People's thoughts_

_-Flash Backs-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Flash Back

That was all Kagome could remember, her head hurt really bad but she couldn't quite figure out why, there was a sharp stinging pain around her midsection and thighs. She turned around to see InuYasha staring at her with his golden eyes. She turned away from him no longer able to stand his stare.

"Oi, wench, what happened?" InuYasha asked a little agitated by the fact that he couldn't really remember any thing and the fact that Kagome wouldn't look at him.

"I don't remember," Kagome said as she turned to face him.

-Kagome's mini-party was going well; Miroku had picked up some kind of powder that caused the fire to change color. Every one was enjoying themselves even InuYasha who was busy stuffing his face with ramen while the others picked at the sushi and the shrimp rice bowl.

"Kagome," Shippo said between bites of rice "You should probably open your presents now." He had been excited about her opening his present but he wanted to save it for second.

"Oh, good idea Shippo!" Kagome squealed as she reached for one of the presents in front of her. The first one she could get her hands on was Sango's. It was a beautiful light green kimono with a golden sash. "Oh my god, Sango!" Kagome said shocked as she hugged her pregnant friend.

"Open mine next!" Shippo said as he held out his present for Kagome.

She took the present with a smile on her face, she could still hardly believe that the little fox that would crawl on her shoulder when he was scared was almost her size, if she had met him in her time minus the fox ears, legs and tail she would have sworn he was at least in 8th grade.

As she torn the weed grass paper from the small bamboo box, she could see a glimmer of shine between the slits in the bars. As she opened the box the very same bottle her mother had given was the one she was staring at in the box.

Shippo mistook her hanging jaw for outstanding awe and smiled very proudly. Kagome took the bottle out and looked at the bottom and sure enough there were the same three scratch marks on it. "Shippo," she said confused, "Where did you get this?"

"I made it myself!" he beamed proudly.

"Wif MY helf!" InuYasha said with his mouth full of ramen.

"Ok so I made the bottle, but I had InuYasha use his sword to send the shards of diamond at the crystal and then I used my fox fire to blend it all together. Do you like it?" he asked his smile fading as if telling his secret made it less special.

"I love it," she said with the most sincere smile she could put on. She placed the bottle back in its box to keep it from being damaged. She sat there with the box in her lap before jerking her head up and saying, "Miroku, what about you?"

"Right here" he said pulling what was obviously a bow wrapped in cloth from behind his back and handed it to Kagome.

She removed the cloth to see a beautiful cherry wood bow. Her mouth hung open again; it had done that a lot that night. She held it up and pulled on the string, it was a little tight but it was strong. "Thank you, Miroku!" Kagome said as she placed the bow next to the box and kimono.

"Here," InuYasha said as he placed a small long box in her lap. She look over at him, he was still stuffing his face as if he had never handed her the box. Upon opening it she saw a gorgeous diamond necklace.

"_I guess since InuYasha's sword can produce diamonds it's easier to get them"_ Kagome thought as she placed the necklace around her neck. She admired the jewel that was placed in the center, it was almost like the Shikon jewel but smaller and a deep red.

"Thank you, thank you all," Kagome said as she hugged each one of them. All of her gifts were too beautiful for words. She really couldn't believe they had gotten her these magnificent gifts. If you can't tell I'm trying to really emphasize the gifts

Later that night after Sango and Miroku had both excused them selves to bed Kagome sit around the fire with Shippo, while InuYasha lay in the lowest branch of the closest tree, he was drifting back and forth between being conscious. Kagome sat with the bottle in her hands staring at it.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked, "You haven't been your self since you saw my gift."

"Shippo, I have something to tell, the bottle you gave me, and well you see my mom gave me the very same bottle in my time, except the scratches on the bottom had blood clotted in them."

Shippo just looked at her unsure of what exactly she was trying to say, Shippo had always viewed her as a mother figure since he really didn't remember his own. At time likes this a year ago he would have sat in her lap to comfort her but now he was much too big.

"I don't think I understand what you're getting at," he said to her wishing he was small again and could hold onto her stomach like a son would to his mother.

"Well ever since **this** accident," Kagome said holding up the crimson tips of her hair, "I've been able to tell whose blood is whose, and I recognized all of our blood on it, and I'm worried," she said it so blatantly, but that was probably the only way she could say it without tearing up.

"Don't worry Kagome things will be fine," he said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to bed now, don't stay up to late, night mo-Kagome."

How many times had he almost called her mom? She really would wonder some times, it was actually very sweet that he looked at her like a mother, she remembered when Eri's sister was pregnant herself a year earlier, every one was swooning over the baby when it was born except Kagome and every one loved how the baby clung to Eri and her family, of course Kagome was used to Shippo doing that so it didn't seem like a big deal, when every one wanted to have a baby after that she didn't because she felt she had Shippo.

Kagome looked around, got up, and headed towards the tree InuYasha was sleeping in and climbed up to his branch.

InuYasha just continued to stare at the full moon. "Thank you,"

"What?" he asked looking at her without moving his head.

"Thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful," she said leaning against him.

"Yeah," he said leaning back, "Just like the moon…"-

InuYasha watched as Kagome furiously rubbed her head trying to get an idea of what exactly happened next. "What time is it?" she asked noticing that the sun was almost in the middle of the sky.

"It's about 12:45," InuYasha replied calmly as if the fact he was naked in the middle of the forest had no affect on him.

"Ughh, I got to go!" she said as she located her cloths and shabbily put them on. Once she was dressed she ran to the well and headed to her time. It was dark out; a storm was coming; so Kagome was able to sneak into her house without anyone knowing. The second she got to her room, she crashed.

Although back in the feudal era InuYasha was sitting there trying to figure out what had happened little did he know there were watching eyes. Miroku, upon seeing the sight crawl as quietly away as possible and then went back to where Sango and Shippo had the camp set up.

"Miroku, what took you so long," Shippo asked his ear twitching. He and Sango had been making the rice while Miroku went to go get more firewood. "Where's the fire wood?"

"Well upon my search for fire wood, a sight beseeched me, two young lovers," he said stroking his chin a half lecherous half disgusted smile on his lips.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, he had given up most of his lecherous ways but you can't break a steed.

"Oh don't worry it wasn't the act that caught me off guard, but who it was," he said sitting down and grabbing a bowl of rice. The other two just stared at him for the answer. "InuYasha and Kagome."

"WHAT?" both Sango and Shippo yelled at the same time.

In the future Kagome awoke from her sleep and glanced at the clock, 2:14 A.M. A tray with an omelet and a glass of water sat on her night stand, her mom must have brought it up to her. She sat up and got a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she got from the bed to head to the bathroom when her window burst open and InuYasha jumped into the room.

"Where have you been?" he said in a loud whisper.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" she argued with him.

"You've been gone, no one has seen you since your birthday," he said as his anger seemed to be cooling off.

"What do you mean, that was yesterday," Kagome was becoming more confused as he continued to talk.

"No, that was a week ago," InuYasha said as he walked over to Kagome, "Are you ok?" he asked feeling her head.

"NO!" she yelled and ran for the bathroom.

Five minutes later of throwing up Kagome was beginning to wonder if she really was sick, she looked at the mini calendar that hung in her bath room and noticed, if it had indeed been a week since she went to sleep, she should have started her period three days ago. "Oh no," Kagome said as she rummaged through the cabinets for what she was looking for.

About two more minutes later InuYasha knocked on the door. "Hey, Kagome, you alright in there?" After he said that the door opened and Kagome pulled him in there with her. "What are you doing?"

"Here" she said as she handed him a box, "Read this," she said pointing to some small blue lettering.

"_Ok, let's see 'After waiting 90 seconds look in the view window and if you see a red stripe it means negative, if you see a blue stripe it means positive"_ "What the hell was I supposed to read that for?" he asked as he turned the box over. **HOME PREGNANCY TEST **and there stood Kagome holding a tubular thing with a blue stripe on it. "So you're…" he trailed off.

"Yes…"

"So who's is it?" he asked just flipping the box around oblivious to their acts five days ago.

That pissed Kagome off. "What the hell do you mean?! It's yours! Dumbass!" Kagome prepared her lips, "Si-i-i"

"Second floor, SECOND floor, SECOND FLOOR!" InuYasha said fast. The last time she sat him in her room she broke through her floor to the living room; it broke a support beam so she could no longer sit him on the second floor. Kagome stopped her attack and glared at him.

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked taking a seat on the toilet. She looked on the brink of tears._ "What am I talking about he doesn't care about me, he wants Kikyo, the bastard probably won't even care about the baby." _Her thoughts pushed her over the edge and she burst into tears.

Suddenly InuYasha was at her level and hugged her. "Kagome, I…I…I want this, this baby, you." He blurted it out before he even knew what he was saying.

"What?" Kagome asked as the tears continued to fall. "InuYasha," she said hugging him back, "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I…love you, too," he said softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOO! Another chapter done! So basically Kagome's pregnant, I know a week is too early to be able to tell but since the babies got demon in 'em they grow faster. So yeah please review, I thank you for reading.

Oh and if you are having trouble following the story just ask me and I'll try to explain it to you.

Hugs and kisses.


	3. The Truth Is Revealed And A Baby Is Born

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. My fiend stayed with us while her parents were out of state, which disabled me both writing and getting online. So the journal turned out to just be guidelines because upon reading it over it was really pretty crappy BUT it has inspired, basically all it was, was a summary of what the chapter could be so I took the chapter I'm on add on, take away, and made it better. Oh and here's the kicker, aside from how I made it sound last chapter Kagome and InuYasha did not do it! So how is she preggers? Well it'll be explained in a later chapter, but yes it is InuYasha's, so expect things! WOOOOOO! Thankies for the reviews, on a side note I'm kinda sad because the backspace key on my laptop keyboard flew of the other day so it takes me longer to get rid of words that don't go, and it gonna cost $150 to get it fixed. $150 freakin' dollars to get a key fixed! Any ways I have a mini story to tell but I'll tell it after the chapter so enjoy!

Key:

_People's Thoughts_

Author's Notes

-Flash Backs-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 The Truth Is Revealed And A Baby Is Born

Kagome was lazily going through her day, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were busy chattering on about how pretty the pink color of their chemical liquid was and other nonsense Kagome had no interest in. Hojo had already brought her some kind of medicinal crap that looked like he put a lot of effort in and the teacher was busy droning on about how mixing this with that would result in a foaming eruption from the beaker and of course there were a few boys trying to make in explode in the back. "Kagome stop!"

Kagome didn't realize what she was doing until a stream of pink foam shot up to the ceiling, came down and drenched all four of their shirts. After a short trip to the office for an extra uniform the girls proceed to sit outside the class room for the remainder of the period.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Yuka asked noticing that Kagome hadn't said a word all day. "Is it about your 'gang' member boyfriend?"

"Kinda," Kagome replied, she was wary whether or not to tell them she was pregnant. She hadn't told her family yet but InuYasha said he would tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, she really wondered if this would all be ok.

"Higuroshi!" Came an all too familiar voice. Kagome looked up to see Hojo standing above her. "I was wondering if you were free this weekend for a movie."

"Well, you se-" she began but was cut off by Ayumi.

"She'd love to go!" Ayumi butted in as usual.

"Great how is 7:00 for you?" he asked completely oblivious that it wasn't Kagome who had answered.

"Wait, I have plans then," Kagome finally got up enough coherence, "_I've got to tell my family about the baby!"_ her mind pulsed.

"Ok, maybe some other time," Hojo said as he walked off.

"Kagome, why don't you ever go with him, sure your 'gang' member boyfriend was nice that one time we met him, but if you continue to be with him, you could end up more scarred then you already are, plus something really bad could happen to you," Yuka said, if any of them was the one Kagome could see as the person to force some one to be with some one else it would be Yuka.

"Yeah, like get pregnant," Eri added in stupidly, they all avoided that subject since Kagome convincingly argued that she wouldn't get pregnant till marriage.

"Eri!" Ayumi yelled.

"Why would you say that?! What's wrong with having his baby?! Why would it offend you?!" Kagome was mad both because they accused her, even if it was true, and she felt it was an insult to her unborn child.

"Geez, Kagome calm down, it's not like you are," Yuka said raising an eyebrow, "Are you?"

"No, of course not." Kagome said as calmly as possible. She knew if she didn't want them to be suspicious she had to seem as calm and normal as possible.

---------

Kagome was glad she was finally home; the day had been horrible since the whole Hojo thing. She just wanted to go to her room and go to sleep, unfortunately for Kagome though her misfortunate events were just beginning. She had no sooner stepped in the door and removed her backpack and shoes when her mom called her into the kitchen.

"Kagome, what is this?" her mom asked holding up the used pregnancy test.

"Oh, crap," Kagome said as she changed five different shades of red.

"Kagome, I'm not happy about this but at least but please tell me that it is InuYasha's," he mom said her face lighting a bit a twisted to a face that could only be described as hope.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it is."

"What do you mean pretty sure?" her mom said her face now twisted to a disappointed anger.

"Well, I don't remember sleeping with him but I did wake up next to him," Kagome's voice was so small she was wondering if her mom could even hear her.

"Kagome, we can't do this, you need to do something about it!"

"Well I'm not getting rid of it and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kagome screamed but then covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god!" Kagome said as she ran out the kitchen door, out the back door and to the well house. But as she reached the door a voice came from behind her.

"Kagome?"

"Sota!" Kagome was surprised to see him standing there holding his back pack. Suddenly he dropped it and ran towards her.

"Please Kagome, don't go!" Sota said latching onto her, "I hate it when you go away, your gone for so long, and bad things happen to you there, I don't want you to get hurt," he said tears streaming down his eyes. Kagome had never thought about how it really affected him. He always seemed so fine when she left and here he was crying his eyes out because of her.

"Sota, I have to go back who knows what will happen if I don't. The future might be changed, it could end up with none of us excising at all."

"Kagome, nothing ties you to them except the fact that you can see jewel shards."

"Well actually Sota, that's not true anymore, Sota, I'm pregnant," Kagome told him bending down to his level.

"Kagome," he said a little disappointed, "Take me with you, that way, I know you're safe."

"Sota, I…. ok, but get your stuff and sneak out of the house as best as you can, I'll be waiting in the well house." Kagome's better judgment was screaming but right now the only thing she could think about was getting to InuYasha.

All Mrs. Higuroshi could do was watch as her only children disappeared into the well house, "I've lost them both…"

-------------------------

"When is she gonna get here?" InuYasha said angrily, he had told the others about Kagome being pregnant and him and her but with Miroku's constant nescience he should be lucky Sango was there other wise he would be basically be half way to six feet.

"InuYasha!" everyone looked over but they knew that the voice they just heard wasn't Kagome's. Suddenly a young teenage boy ran up to InuYasha and put him in a death grip hug.

"Sota, get off him!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to them.

"This can't be the brat, look how tall he is!" InuYasha yelled trying to remove the boy from his body.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled jumping over to her and stuck his head to her belly, "I don't hear anything," he said disappointed.

"Well you wouldn't yet, Sota! Get off InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, who is this?" Sango said from her spot on the ground, she was getting so big everyone expected her to have twins.

"Everybody this is Sota," she said pointing to her little brother who was still somewhat clinging to InuYasha.

"So this is Sota, huh? Looks kinda scrawny," Shippo said examining Sota.

"Look who's talking! And what kinda demon are you supposed to be?" Sota said puffing out his chest to make himself seem bigger.

"Heh, I'm perfectly sized for the _fox_ demon that I am," Shippo said jumping up and pulling out his little wooden top, "FOX FIRE!" and with that a huge pink blob of a creature appeared.

Sota took one good look at it and bust up laughing, "You're pink!" he laughed pointing a Shippo.

The pink blob disappeared only to see very tall slender form of a fox standing upright; it had intricate designs on his face, mainly around his eyes. It was wearing a loincloth made from could easily be recognized as fire rat. It held a huge staff with a glowing red orb on the top with constantly swirling vines around it.

"Shippo, stop showing off," InuYasha said walking up to him and punching him in the back of the head. As soon as InuYasha's fist collided with the back of his head Shippo returned to his normal form.

"Fine," Shippo said discouraged. He was hoping they would like his new illusion form, but every one was busy poking and prodding Sota.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, "It's ok, Shippo. It's gonna take awhile for them to get used to Sota. Once they do people will pay attention to you again. Besides, I like your new form," Kagome said to him with a smile.

"Ahh," Sango yelled holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Miroku said in a panic running over to her.

"I think my water just broke…"

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed and they were off to Keade's.

-----------------------------

Well after about two hours of labor Sango gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"What should we name her?" Sango asked as she sat around the fire with the rest of them. Kagome had to restrain Shippo before he grabbed the baby himself in excitement.

"How about," Miroku started as he looked at the faces of his friends, "Kagha?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. So YAY! This chapter down any way about that mini story. So me and two of my guy friends, John and Michael, were sitting in geometry and we sit in the back corner furthest away from the teacher and we were listening to "Dayo" by Harry Belafonte and Michael says, "You know this song is really weird," And I'm like "It's Harry Frikkin' Belafonte!" And he's like, "Who's that?" And John says, "Dude! It's the dude who sang this, Heh Heh Dumbass!" And I burst out laughing which disrupted the class and the teacher was like, "Liz! Are you taking your notes?" So I stand up and say, "Yes Mon Capitan!" And John and Michael started laughing their asses off, which resulted in the teacher kicking us out of the class for the rest of the period. So yeah that's it, it was funny. Well expect chapter four soon. Reviews people! It's all I ask for! Love you every body!


	4. Two demons and a Wolf

YAY! This is gonna be a chapter for me just to fit in all the crap that happens, things like how the baby even exists, enter Koga and two new characters, and why Shippo will be in his illusion form for the next few chapters. All of this and more in this chapter of "Love's Confession"! XD! Sorry that sounded really funny in my head, anyways if you are looking to buy a new CD, I highly suggest Pokémon the First Movie Soundtrack, it has more than just stuff about Pokémon, and I would listen to it all the time before it broke so I ordered it from eBay the other day. Hopefully I'll get it before I post this chapter, anyways on with the chapter; the key is the same as it has been. ; )

Oh and P.s. My best friend is a geek so they fixed my key so it works better than ever now. YAY! Oh and the baby's name was miss spelled it's supposed to be Kasha, not Kagha.

Chapter 4 Two demons and a Wolf

Kagome was feeling so horrible, after the birth of Sango and Miroku's baby everyone pretty much crashed, except her. She was thinking back on how she talked to her mom, she over reacted and her mom was the one who paid the price, Kagome took the only child she had left from her, and Kagome was beating herself up for it. '_I never should have brought him here, tomorrow I'm gonna take him back out the well,'_ she thought to herself as she looked around the camp. InuYasha had been standing guard with Shippo but both had crashed and Kagome was awake so it was ok. Little did she know that she was being watched, up in the highest branches of the sacred tree there was two demons.

Crows flew over the top of the tree and a clawed hand reached out and captured two breaking their necks. The demon climbed down the branch to a small wooden base where another demon sat. The one who had captured the birds looked very reptilian with blood red scales covering the back and sides of her arms, legs, and midsection. Dark, almost brown, red hair hung in a low pony-tail on her back. Her forked tongue darted out of her mouth. The other was a neko with pale green fur on her tail and ears, and a greenish tint to her skin. "So it turns out she is pregnant," the neko said. The other simply nodded and threw one of the crows at her, while she devoured hers in a single bite. "In five months we will have what we need, that was genius, you do have some good plans when you decide to speak," the neko said standing up. "I do wonder though, how did you obtain his sperm? The insemination process wouldn't be hard, but with business like that."

"Yeah, I do have to admit the whole scratched back was just for fun but it made sense," the first words the neko had heard the drake say in weeks.

"Yeah, we'll just have to her guardian angels until then."

Meanwhile Kagome was busy getting ready for bed and what not when suddenly the wind started blowing and before she knew it Kagome was whooshing through the air with a strong arm around her waist. She quickly found herself on the ground. "Finally, it took forever for that mutt to fall asleep," an all too familiar voice said.

Kagome looked up to see Koga standing above her. "Koga, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she looked around, not recognizing her surroundings.

"I have finally got you away from the dog brain so now, I have my woman!" Koga beamed.

"Koga, I'm not your woman!" Kagome screamed, she hoped she would be loud enough for InuYasha's sensitive ears to pick it up. "I'm InuYasha's."

"What? You settled for the mutt? Well since I don't see a mark, your still fair game. But I'll fix that," he said as he lunged for her neck. But before he could clamp his teeth down a blow was delivered to the back of his head. "What the hell?!" he yelled spinning around.

There stood a young woman with short light brown hair, holding a staff with a glass knob on the top. She wore a shortened version of a dark blue kimono. "It's not nice to attack humans, demon!" the woman said with disgust.

"And who are you?" Koga said as he began to run around her, some what creating a mini-tornado. The girl simply smiled and extended her rod. Koga ran face first into it causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"My name is Noami, I kill unruly demons, I'll let you off easy," Noami said as she walked over to Kagome, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thank you, he usually isn't that aggressive with me," Kagome said rubbing her back, it was still sore from her crash landing.

"KAGOME!" some one screamed.

"It's a demon," Noami said posed and ready to attack. Out of the forest ran InuYasha and Shippo's new illusion form. "Stay back!"

"No, it's ok their friends," Kagome said grabbing Noami's staff.

"Alright," Noami said lowering the rod and approached InuYasha and Shippo. She went up to Shippo first and began to feel his face. "A fox demon I see."

"What is she doing?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"You idiot, she's blind," InuYasha whispered.

"Oh!"

Noami proceed to feel InuYasha's face. "Human," she first said until she found his dog ears, "Excuse me, hanyou."

"Uhmm, where did you come from?" Shippo asked as he strutted to her, he was quite fond of his new form.

"Shippo, aren't you losing energy?" Kagome asked wondering why he hadn't reverted yet.

"Um, long story short, when you scream I freaked out, changed into this form, but I broke on of my fox magic bottles, which contained "ESPY Powder." –The ESPY means in other words eternal power-

"Well I apologize but I must leave, demons need slaying," Noami said as she turned around.

"Wait, I wanna know something, if your blind how were you able to fight Koga, let alone any other demon?" Kagome asked as she stepped closer to the new demon hunter.

"Everyone has a glow demon's are usually dark, humans light, that's why I had a hard time telling whether your friend was human or demon," she said pointing to InuYasha.

"Why don't you come with us?" Shippo said out loud in a happy tone.

"SHIPPO!" InuYasha yelled.

"Great idea, Shippo," Kagome said walking over to Noami as she beamed at InuYasha.

"Good idea," Noami said whirling around, "You might need an extra body to protect them," she said motioning to Kagome's stomach.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked holding her tummy.

"Nice going, steed," the demon huntress said to InuYasha, "Three is a good number for a litter," she said with a cocky kind of smile.

"THREE?!" Kagome screamed as she nearly fainted.

"Good job, InuYasha," Shippo said proudly as if he had done it himself.

"Why is everyone so happy about three?" Kagome asked panicked. '_Three is _way_ too many, I'm gonna explode!'_

"Kagome, three is a great number for demons, it's rare to have less than that," Shippo said matter-of-factly.

"Yashas, Kagome isn't a demon, she isn't made to handle such a load," Noami said, "Don't worry though, you appear strong, you can handle it," she said placing a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, let's go!" Kagome said a little to chipper.

And as they walked backed to camp Shippo and InuYasha lead the way with Noami in the rear, "To easy," she said as a forked tongue passed her lips.

-----------------------------------------------

WOOOOOO! Yeah if you didn't get the last bit reread the story. Aside from this I will be posting a Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon fan-fics. The Pokémon one will be up in a day or two while the Yu-Gi-Oh one will be up in a few weeks because I'm doing it like a movie, one big long installment, which is sure to waste a good deal of time! XD. The Pokémon one is gonna be a one-shot pairing of AshxMisty. The Yu-Gi-Oh is what my mind came up with awhile ago when I first heard there was gonna be a movie, which I still wanna see! Anyways, Monen Tai!


End file.
